


crushed velvet skies

by serein (koshitsu_kamira)



Series: Polaroid Snapshots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/pseuds/serein
Summary: Ten wants to stay behind the patch of sunflowers forever.





	

The air smelt of drying hay, lavender blossoms and dark, fertile soil as Ten inhaled deep and turned onto his side, facing the omega who was peacefully drowsing in the shade provided by the modest sunflower patch bordering the pack territory, creating a relatively isolated area just perfect for clandestine meetings, chance dates, all hidden from curious stares, nosy questions. Extending his arm to prod the sleeping boy, pointer finger mapping out the gentle dips and curves of the ribcage, the sweet arch the waistline formed, his movement languorous, Ten eventually wriggled closer until he was fully aligned with Taeil’s prone body, felt each breath passing the other’s parted lips, chest expanding steadily underneath his possessive touch.

“Taeil,” he whispered, slipping his palm under the omega’s worn cotton shirt, hand resting on the swell of Taeil’s soft belly, “wake up, I’m bored,” he complained, enunciating the words, hopeful that he would triumph over sleep - they had been watching downy cumulus clouds floating above the cerulean sky, describing the various shapes, arguing who was right, when the elder gradually drifted off, the mellow heat and the balmy summer breeze lulling him to sleep. Initially, Ten was contented with lying beside the omega, enjoying his mate’s proximity, and entertained himself by weaving flower crowns out of daisies, scarlet hued field poppies and cornflowers, before he grew bored, carelessly discarding the wreaths, then leaned over Taeil, first counting his eyelashes, afterwards moving onto the golden freckles scattered along the elder’s nose bridge, cheekbones. He fancied that the little cinnamon speckles composed rare, pixie dust constellations akin to incandescent stars on the indigo dyed, crushed velvet horizon at night, an exquisite piece of the universe he discovered alone; Ten had never shared the sentiment with his omega, feeling a little bashful, self-conscious at the whimsical thoughts which contrasted greatly with his practical nature.

Propped onto his elbows, Ten was tracing the lines comprising Aquarius, Cygnus as Taeil stirred awake, mouth opening around a yawn, tongue wetting dry lips, eyes bleary, the green flecks embedded in his gaze flickering slumberous; the older boy smiled upon spotting the other, releasing the pheromones meant for mates only, his signature fragrance of peaches and raw sugar permeating the minute distance between them. Drowning within the essence, Ten pecked the flushed apple of his cheeks, sprinkling butterfly kisses near the dimple adorning Taeil’s face, grin silly, echoing the vivacious, undilated joy his mate radiated, the honeyed notes in his personal scent intensifying, an instinctive response their chemistry incited; allowing the elder to pull him down, the omega melted against the other boy’s torso, heartbeat andante.

Almost purring when Taeil combed warm fingers through his disheveled hair, Ten nuzzled the slope of his neck, discovering the unfamiliar marks an alpha must have left behind, the vestiges of amber and sandalwood startling, lingering stubbornly on the omega’s nape; “someone touched you,” the younger declared, hackles rising, tone sullen while he licked the area clean, staking an explicit claim. Ten knew his reaction was excessive, caused by hormones running wild, considering his heat was imminent, furthermore, he couldn’t disregard the insistent urge to consummate their mating bond, along with the compulsion to sink his teeth into Taeil’s supple flesh, create a trace indelible - grazing his canines above the artery, the omega stilled, breathing deep for a measure of composure.

“Was it Jaehyun?” Ten guessed, aware that the young alpha was completely enamoured with his mate, like many people of the rank: although Taeil looked dainty, vulnerable, arousing the protective instincts in fellow pack members, he also possessed a confident veneer, stare usually bold, razor-sharp, alluding his inner strength, which made the omega highly desirable in certain circles. Additionally, since his family advocated progressive views regarding the role of omegas, disregarded the privileges, the entitlement statuses conveyed, Taeil grew up learning subjects and experiencing situations exclusively available to alphas and betas, his parents unwittingly bestowing their son all the skills, capabilities a leader or a strong mate should retain. Albeit Taeil had never contemplated such ambitions, his alpha suitors hoped otherwise, aspiring to become the one who could win over the omega, notwithstanding Ten’s romantic involvement and the unmistakable claim the other boy wore proudly, flaunting their courtship; yet, the murmurs suggesting a better, a more capable mate persisted, amplified as the date of their bonding ceremony approached.

The elder nodded, then quietly tilted his face sideways, offering the bare expanse of his throat to the enraged omega, a silent indulgence Ten greedily seized, mouth latching onto gilded skin, trailing violet patches, maroon blotches down the sensitive plain, losing his sanity inch by inch, drunk on the gasps Taeil muffled with his palms, the moans smothered, bitten off. Hips cradled between plush thighs, chest arching into Taeil’s, the younger paused, heaving, finally detaching his lips from the omega’s neck, collarbones, before he lapped at the bruises sluggishly, blew on the delicate surface to soothe the irritated area, meanwhile ingesting the pheromones that coated the bites, tasting of molasses, the heady flavour setting his bloodstream ablaze. The omega shuddered, intoxicated, collapsing against his mate, synapses having short-circuited, desire and a sensual brand of hunger blinding his sight - underneath, Taeil was still wheezing, gaze hooded, the linen shorts he wore damp, soaked with the natural lubricant his body produced, erection digging in Ten’s abdomen, twitching lightly when the younger fidgeted, restless.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, hands sliding along Taeil’s arms, touch reverent, affectionate, carrying an apology his mate would never accept expressed out loud, for the omega cherished him to extents Ten surely hadn’t merited, deserved; muttering a low, “of course not,” voice soft like starlight, the older boy curled around him, tangling their limbs until physical boundaries dissolved in sheer intimacy. Clinging harder, Ten ignored the rush of his blood, lust the perpetrator, and facing the other, he focused on the sunshine reflected, fractured within Taeil’s irises, illuminating the verdigris shards enclosed; “I want to stay here forever,” he murmured, plaintive, watching the elder blink slow, bewildered, a childlike grin curving his eyes into pretty crescents a second later, finally having grasped the exact meaning.

“Me too, Ten. Me too.”


End file.
